


He's not you but he's the closest thing that I have now

by pandacheeze



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch Sex, M/M, Substitution, Tearjerker, pulling at heartstrings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacheeze/pseuds/pandacheeze
Summary: Inconsolable after the love of his life died, Law finds comfort in Cora-san's brother, who seems more than willing to mend Law's broken heart





	

 

 

The first time that Law sees Donquixote Doflamingo, he almost breaks down and cries.

 

He's heard Cora-san mention his brother. He's sure that Doffy's heard of him from Cora-san, too. This is the first time they actually meet in person. At Cora-san's funeral, that is.

Same height. Same bent-over gait. Same hair color but cropped. Same straight nose. Flashing the same Colgate smile when they shake hands. 

Even after Doffy's released Law's limp hand, the latter is still gaping incredulously at the taller male. Doffy seems unperturbed by Law's rude behavior, like he understands how nostalgic Law must feel right now, seeing what looks like the ghost of his loved one.

Law sucks in a shaky breath when Doffy takes off his sunglasses.

"I know. I look exactly like him, don't I?" he says softly with a melancholic grin.

 

Identical twins.

 

Their resemblance is astounding. If his hair were a bit longer and shaggier, Law would have believed that his boyfriend were still alive.

Law lowers his head and nods, lips quivering and one hand coming up to cover his eyes, which are welling up from all the triggered emotions.

Doffy just rubs the younger male's back soothingly as he guides him to the front row seats. No words of consolation are needed.

 

* * *

 

At night, Law usually finds himself staring at the last message that Cora-san had texted him.

 

_See you in half an hour :D_

 

That evening they would have had lunch at their favorite restaurant the Baratie if it weren't for that car crash. His departure was so sudden. Not even a chance to say good bye.

Then Law absentmindedly browses through the name list on his phone.

 

_Caesar Clown_

_Cavendish Hakuba_

_Cora-san <3 _

_Cora-san's brother (Doffy)_

 

Law pauses at Doffy's number. His thumb hovers above the 'Call' button on his touchscreen for five seconds before he finally taps it. A couple of rings and the other picks up.

"Hello? Law, right?"

He's kind of glad that Doffy kept his contact number. It makes him feel that he's not deserted, not that lonesome in this Cora-sanless world.

"Yeah, it's me." he breathes out. "I can't sleep. Haven't been able to for some time, actually. Can I... talk to you for a moment?" he asks, eyes gazing at the yellow coin dish on the coffee table. The dopey smiley at the center of the dish does nothing to cheer him up. On the contrary, it further depresses him because it reminds him of Cora-san.

 

Doffy's answer is prompt.

"Of course, you can. Tell me what's eating you, Law."

 

* * *

 

Law calls Doffy more often. Their calls last a bit longer each time. Formality gradually gives way to friendlier tones and more casual conversation topics.

Soon they're meeting at cafes, which progresses to rendezvous at eateries on the weekends.

He regards Doffy with open adoration. Every time he looks at the older male, he sees Cora-san. Alive and well. In the flesh. Just with a different hairdo and style of clothes. It doesn't help that Doffy himself is full of charisma. One devious smile from him and Law's heart skips a beat. Plus his husky, lilting voice is very pleasant to listen to.

The blond is well aware that Law is substituting him for his brother, that Law is superimposing the image of Rosi onto him. He doesn't seem to mind, though. He even takes off his fancy shades when they're together so Law can ogle him to his heart's content. 

 

* * *

 

Before long, Law's invited to Doffy's house for private dinners.

They're chatting quietly on the sofa with Law leaning sideways against the backrest, eyes fixed on Doffy who's resting his cheek against his knuckles, elbow on top of the sofa. The blond's been wearing his hair longer in a brushed up style. Suave hairdo fit for a suave businessman.

Law tentatively raises one hand near Doffy's hair. Once he's positive that the other isn't disturbed by his gesture, Law gently ruffles and cards his fingers through the coiffured locks until they're all loose and tousled up.

 

Now Doffy looks exactly like _him_.

 

"Cora-san..." he mumbles fondly.

 

The taller male just gazes at Law with half-hooded lids, probably wondering what he'll do next. Law musters enough courage to lean up, intending to press his lips against the corner of Doffy's mouth, but then the blond deliberately turns his head at the last second, resulting in lips on lips instead.

Fueled by Law's desperation for physical affection, the light peck develops into something hungrier, something that has both men clawing their clothes off, seeking every inch of the other's naked skin.

Doffy leans in and his weight makes Law fall back on some pillows. They get rid of their last pieces of garment before Doffy settles himself between Law's legs to frot their erections together. Law’s hips lurch up on their own accord, knowing nothing else than that delectable friction.

 

While Cora-san tended to start gently, his brother pushes in roughly. Though Law soon gets accustomed to it because once inside, even their cocks feel the same. He's missed this feeling, the insertion of a warm and thick penis, not his own slim fingers.

 

Law finishes surprisingly quick. Like record-time quick. Doffy doesn't even look that flustered yet and Law's cum is already all over his own stomach, body locked tight with sporadic spasms.

The older male slows his thrusting, half panting and half chuckling.

"You really built up quite a load."

A hot flash of embarrassment creeps up Law's neck.

"It's been a long time," he confesses. He's barely touched himself since the funeral, too depressed for anything sexual.

"Should I stop, or...?" the blond asks, unsure whether Law's become too tender after such a mind-blowing orgasm.

"No. I can take it. I... I want you to come inside me." 

 

Doffy seems to take Law's request very seriously because he resumes ramming into the shorter male so hard and fast that the latter has to clutch the edge of the cushions to anchor himself.

 

Hips stuttering, Doffy slams into Law one more time before his expression turns into a grimace of unadulterated pleasure, just like how Cora-san looked like when he climaxed.

Law splays his hand on the left side of the larger male's chest to feel that heart beating at its peak. The blond's rapid pulse flutters against his palm, reassuring Law that all this is real, that he's not the only one enjoying himself.

 

Afterwards they shift to lie comfortably on the sofa and pillows with Doffy spooning Law from behind, heated skin snug against each another.

Once the thrill from fucking has wound down, Law feels overwhelmed by this mélange of emotions centering on gladness and guilt. He was attracted to Doffy because of his similarities with Cora-san. Aware of being a replacement, Doffy still returned his feelings. Sex with him even feels like sex with Cora-san. But he _isn't_ Cora-san. Never will be. So does that make Law a bad person? Is he cheating on his new guy by imagining that he's the other twin while they're together? 

Hearing Law's subdued sobs, Doffy props himself up to wipe Law's teary eyes with his fingers.

 

"I can fill the empty heart seat that he left."

 

Law shivers as the tip of those spidery fingers glide over the round of his shoulder, down the slight taper of his waist, tiptoeing their way along his thigh.

 

"Let me be your second Corazon..." Doffy purrs, voice as rich as the finest wine. He bends Law's knee forward to expose the entrance in order to stick his dick in again.

 

Mind still in shambles, Law's body decides for him by sucking Doffy deep inside, to fill that void within his disoriented heart.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In a nutshell, this is about the evil twin who nabs his dead brother's boyfriend. 
> 
> Sorry for such a gloomy fic at the beginning of the year. It just happened.


End file.
